Mirror Reflection
by Mitsuki Sumeragi
Summary: [Hitachiincest] El reflejo de un espejo es siempre perfecto? Angs, Mi segundo fic w Gracias por Revisarlo Rei chan!


Título: Mirror Reflection

Género: Shonen ai, angs

Anime: Ouran High School Host Club

Autora: Mitsuki Hiwatari

Paring: Hitachincest HikaruxKaoru

Declaimer: nada mio, por mas que quiera…TTT.TTT

Advertencias: es la primera vez que escribo un fic así, y fue porque estaba escuchando una canción súper triste ;o; Están advertidos. Emmm.. Medio suicida ñ.ñU

-

-

-

Dedicado al Club de Hikaru y Kaoru de Foros Dz y a Rei chan que lo leyo primero!

-

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------.

-

-

-

-

Miro la figura delante de si.

Se movía exactamente como el mismo.

Cada gesto, cada movimiento, cada mueca, todo, en una ilusoria prefecta simetría.

Levanto la mano, apoyándola contra el piso, _el otro _hizo lo mismo.

Soltó un suspiro, _él_ repitió el movimiento al unísono.

Hikaru sintió algo dentro de su pecho resquebrajarse.

Apoyó una de sus manos y su frente contra la helada superficie.

La figura en el espejo copio su movimiento.

Sintió lagrimas silenciosas deslizarse por sus mejillas, apretó los puños y golpeo el reflejo.

Era completamente desesperante, sentimientos tan contradictorios.

-"somos iguales…"-el pensamiento se dibujo, sin autorizacion,en su mente.

-"El es distinto a mi…"- pero sus labios se negaron a pronunciarlo en voz alta.

-No quiero que seamos diferentes. Si alguien…puede diferenciarnos…se lo…llevara…lejos de mi- farfullo casi inaudiblemente, sus ojos cerrados dolorosamente.

Su cuerpo, solo cubierto por unas bermudas azules, empezó a sacudirse, mientras las lágrimas de angustia caía sin control.

-"como puedo…amarlo…si somos iguales…?- miro su propio rostro reflejado en el espejo.

Era diferente, no era _su_ Kaoru.

-"él es diferente"-

Soltó un gemido acongojado

-Si somos diferentes…_ellos_…-

Golpeo el espejo furioso, los cristales volaron a todo su alrededor, cortando la mano que había estrellado contra la antes lisa superficie.

-no quiero…- farfullo sus ojos cerrados, no sentía el dolor de su mano.

Los cristales se esparcieron cual alfombra brillante a su alrededor, mezclados con lagrimas, mezclados con sangre, solo su sangre…

No pudiendo contener más los sollozos, tapó su rostro visiblemente perturbado.

-"No podría vivir sin Kaoru…no…"-negó fuertemente con la cabeza, mientras inclinaba su rostro, tapando sus ojos con su revuelto cabello.

-"demo… si lo ato a mi…él….-Se mordió el labio

-"seria egoísta…con _mi_ Kaoru"-

Observo un trozo del resquebrajado espejo.

Sus dedos juguetearon con la fría superficie, descansante en el piso.

Envolvió sus largos dedos en el punzante y brillante objeto.

Reprimió una mueca de dolor, ahora su sangre escurría hasta su muñeca, dejando caer gotas del liquido vital contra el frió piso.

Hikaru miro el color de su propia sangre fascinado.

El contrastante color carmín con el platinado reflejo de los cristales.

-"talvez si…"- Tomo el cristal con ambas manos, arrodillándose sobre el piso.

Sus manos se crisparon sobre el punzante objeto.

Provocando que mas liquido carmín, se escurriera y manchara todo a su alrededor.

Acercó el trozo de espejo roto a su pálida garganta.

El tacto helado contra su piel tibia lo hizo temblar imperceptiblemente, de repente hacia mucho frío.

Tomo aire de una sola vez.

Contrajo sus manos contra el objeto filoso

-"…ahora…"-

El vidrio se hundió superficialmente en su piel.

Fue empujado hacia atrás con violencia.

Su cabeza golpeo contra la pared y su mano derecha, en la cual sostenía el espejo roto, fue apresada con brusquedad contra la pared.

Hikaru abrió los ojos confundido.

Unos ojos ámbar le miraron con furia extrema.

-Que estas haciendo!-gruño el menor

Hikaru forcejeó tratando de liberarse.

En un movimiento repentinamente brusco, Kaoru Hitachiin hizo que su hermano soltara el cristal.

-Suéltame…-semi ordeno el mayor, evitando sus ojos.

Ya no forcejaba, pero el menor no disminuía el agarre.

Kaoru lo soltó, Hikaru no se movió, solo dejo descansar su mano derecha en su falda.

Obstinadamente mirando el piso.

El menor de los Hitachiin no pronuncio sonido alguno, solo lo observaba, con su seño profundamente fruncido y sus joyas ámbar destilando furia pura y decomprensión.

Hikaru se mordió el labio, abrió la boca y la cerro.

-Yo…-calló, le costaba articular palabras, pero sentía la presencia de su hermano interrogando en un frío silencio.

-nosotros somos…-continuo, todavía evitando sus ojos.

No podía decirlo. Dolía, dolía demasiado.

Apretó su mano, talvez el dolor físico, podía mitigar un poco el dolor que punzaba en su pecho.

Tenia que decirlo, si no jamás podría volver a mirar a _su_ Kaoru a la cara.

-"Es egoísta…"- apretó sus dientes.

-…Somos…-

Kaoru apoyo una de sus manos contra el piso, con la intención de acercarse a su niichan y pego un salto, horrorosamente sorprendido.

Dejo de escuchar lo que su hermano pronunciaba.

Lentamente volteo su palma, encontrándola manchada de carmín, sus pupilas se dilataron.

Y su rostro volteo instantáneamente a la mano herida de su gemelo.

-Hikaru!- grito horrorizado.

Su gemelo levanto los ojos.

No había terminado de hablar.

-Tu mano- gruño preocupado mientras la tomaba entre las propias.

-No importa…-contesto el mayor, pero no quito la mano.

-Te duele?-Inquirió acariciando suavemente los bordes de la herida, para comprobar cuan grande era.

-déjalo, luego--- fue cortado por Kaoru

-Voy a buscar unos vendaje- farfullo mirando la herida.

Hikaru frunció es seño.

-Me estas escuchando?- inquirió el mayor frunciendo el seño.

Kaoru empezó a levantarse.

Fue tomado por los tobillos y cayo de espaldas.

Abrió grandes los ojos sorprendido y adolorido.

Inmediatamente sintió el cuerpo de Hikaru sobre el suyo.

Sus manos fueron sostenidas contra la madera.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos, ámbar contra ámbar, leyendo los sentimientos de otro.

Kaoru le sonrió con dulzura.

-anata no iitakatta koto ga ima wakarimashita-contesto suavemente

Hikaru abrió sus ojos levemente confundido.

-"el… cómo?…yo…"- su mente era un caos.

Sintió las manos de su Otouto en sus mejillas húmedas, las lágrimas habían empezado a correr inconscientemente de nuevo.

Los suaves labios rozaron los suyo en una imperceptible caricia.

Kaoru retrocedió, mirando desde abajo, sus ojos brillando en la semi oscuridad de la habitación.

E mayor,bajo su rostro hasta que sus labios hicieron contacto de nuevo, esta vez en un beso fogoso, posesivo.

Kaoru abrió la boca permitiendo le intrusión deuna febril lengua, que recorrió la tibia caverna con avidez.

Se separaron por falta de aire, la distancia entre ellos era la mínima como para que respiraran.

Sus alientos todavía agitados chocaba entre si.

Kaoru se acerco a su oído, él aprovecho para recargar su cuerpo en su hermano menory hundir su cabeza en la curva de su blanco cuello.

-Pequeñas…diferencias…-susurro en su oído, todavía agitado, _su_ Otouto.

-_Nosotros_ tenemos pequeñas diferencias… no somos iguales.- Hikaru se tenso ante la ultima frase, pero no dijo nada, solo apretó sus brazos sobre la cintura del menor.

-pero _ellos_… no pueden verlo-termino cerrando los ojos y sonriendo suavemente.

Cuando abrió los ojos los orbes de su niichan lo miraba extasiadas.

Se incorporo sin responder a la pregunta muda del mayor.

Una vez ambos sentados sobre el piso se acomodo a horcajadas de un sentado Hikaru, que no hizo nada para impedirlo.

-Como el reflejo del espejo- farfullo en su mejilla, el menor, mientras sus manos tibias trazaban camino hasta el cuello del mayor.

-Qu…?- no pudo terminar, Kaoru había deslizado muy oportunamente su boca por su sensible clavícula.

-El reflejo, nunca es perfecto…- prosiguió, acariciando con su boca lasciva toda piel que veía expuesta.

Hikaru no consto, lo había escuchado, pero no podía hacer otra cosa que suspirar entre cortadamente.

-…Es similar, pero nunca exactamente igual…- susurro ahora besando el lóbulo de su oreja.

Las manos del mayor viajaron a la estrecha cintura del ser sentado sobre el.

-pero …ellos no pueden verlo…-separo sus labios de su mejilla y lo miro a los ojos, orbes ámbar brillando impregnadas de dulce lujuria.

-Solo nosotros podemos verlo…solo nosotros podemos darnos---El mayor no le dejo continuar tomando su boca por asalto.

-"cuenta… solo nosotros"- había entendido lo que Kaoru le decía perfectamente.

Profundizo el beso,Hikaru sonrió ante la docilidad de su contraparte.

Kaoru no se entregaría así a nadie, solo a él.

Ellos se necesitaban mutuamente.

-Como el reflejo de un espejo…- farfullo aun con los labios sobre los de su gemelo.

Ambos sonrieron mientras uno tumbaba al otro sobre el piso.

Estaba frío, pero no por mucho tiempo.

-

-

-

-

Owari.

-

-

-

-

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------.

Kyaaaaa!

Iba a matarlo! Lo juro! En el original estaba así, pero no pude!

TTT.TTT

PobreHikaru chan! Mi no sirve para los angs!

:llora a mares:

Pero bueno, al final lo deje bien

Ah! la frase que Kaoru dice.

"anata no iitakatta koto ga ima wakarimashita"

Significa: "ahora entiendo lo que querías decir"

Ejem, ya se van a enterar cuando me anime a hacer un lemon OwO

Mi no va a dejar de torturarlos!

Ah! ya saben, les gusto, no les gusto, quieren mi teléfono para amenazarme?

Dejen reviews! Las autoras vivimos de los reviews!

Matta nee

Mitsuki


End file.
